User blog:JDancer2017/Episode 4 Progress
2/21/19 - Welp... only 3-4 more days till Shooterz's voting ends, also 3-4 days till Object Oblivion Prize Voting Section ends too. So when will 'episode 4' be out? Well... hopefully by March 12th, I really have more drama to deliver to my oc's. I don't have a plan on who's going to win, or who's going to lose... but I will say 'Two will go down... one shall rise.' This means two contestants will lose (no double elimination at the elimination ceremony), and you already met the likely riser... but what would they do to rise? Next on the agenda, next episode will have NO VOTING. Just saying. But for the Object Oblivion Prize Voting Section it is still wise to suggest prizes for upcoming eliminations... and note I'll only use the ideas if it is commented on that page... not anywhere else What will episode 4's challenge be? I still have no words yet, which is why for this blog's existance. To show you progress. 2/22/19 - If anyone can help me for how to improve Object Oblivion, please go to my talk page. Just speak with an honest opinion, and remember there are no bad ideas. 2/24/19 - Hi guys, voting ends tonight for both Shooterz and The Prizes so make sure you do so before votes close. And, while I started working on Episode 4... there might be a delay as I'm having emotional problems right now. BUT I'm still going on for the March 12th goal. And I have decided on the theme of the challenge... BUT that's for next blog update. But there's nothing 'Boaring' like a nice game. 2/27/19 - Hey guys, I've got news... good, bad, whatever, and okay. Good: I officially have a theme for a new challenge, a Trivial Board Game, where they have to answer some questions about their own teammates (Which may or may not break them). But here's the Bad: I still have yet to continue on with making episode 4 yet... so there is likely a delay. But the 12th of March is still a goal. Whatever: I might consider making a discord channel for Object Oblivion... but again... I still have things planned for the show's future. Okay: After this blog post is made, I'll edit the ObjectOblivionFranchise template to reveal episode 4's name. Thanks for tuning in. 3/2/19 - Bad news... I WILL delay episode 4 until the 16th due to lack of progress... but I will make an official Discord Channel for my show. Which will be up later on: https://discord.gg/Er4fk97 3/10/19 - I'm almost done with the episode ('Queen of Broken Hearts'), and I'm pushing it up for the 14th of March. Good news I say. Oh... and I'm also confirming the episode names for the next two episodes: 'Bake It and Afraid' (Episode 5) and 'Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition' (Episode 6) 3/12/19 - And note... there will be NO voting for this episode... and you'll see (or read) why on the 14th Category:Blog posts